waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Canal Famille's Magic English
Canal Famille's Magic English (Canal Famille's Magie Anglais in French Canadian) is a fun way for children to learn the English language along with their favorite Disney and Warner Bros characters! The interactive DVD and activities books bring educational adventures to life with stories, songs and games! Canal Famille Magic English makes learning fun and enjoyable - just like playing a game! Each part of the program has been developed in close collaboration with highly qualified specialists in the English Language education. Ideal for children 2 years or more. Volumes Volume 1: Hello *Beauty and the Beast/Hello Good Morning *Pinocchio *Making Hello Good Morning/Hello Good Morning Lyrics *What's Up Doc? *Dumbo Volume 2: Family *The Land Before Time *The Aristocats/123 We Are Happy *A Corny Concerto *Making 123 We Are Happy/123 We Are Happy Lyrics *The Lion King Volume 3: Friends *The Prince and the Pauper *Bambi/Friends *Fantasia 2000: The Steadfast Tin Soldier *Making Friends/Friends Lyrics *Alice In Wonderland Volume 4: Happy Houses *The Three Little Pigs/Happy House *Thumbelina *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Making Happy House/Happy House Lyrics *Tweet and Lovely Volume 5: Animal Friends *The 101 Dalmatians/We Love Animals *Cinderella *Birds Anonymous *The Aristocats/Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat Lyrics *Pinocchio Volume 6: It's Delicious *Lady and the Tramps *Canary Row/We Are Hungry *The Last Hungry Cat *Making We Are Hungry/We Are Hungry Lyrics *Donald's Cousin Gus Volume 7: Happy Birthday *Elmer Elephant/Happy Birthday *Sleeping Beauty *Making Happy Birthday/Happy Birthday Lyrics *Mickey's Birthday Party *Alice In Wonderland Volume 8: Tick Tock Time *Peter Pan/Tic Toc Time *The Wild Chase *Making Tic Toc Time/Tic Toc Time Lyrics *Cinderella *Pinocchio Volume 9: Night and Day *Lady and the Tramps/Night and Day *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Making Night and Day/Night and Day Lyrics *The Aristocats *The Last Hungry Cat Volume 10: Let's Play *Big Top Bunny/Let's Play *Cue Ball Cat *Alice In Wonderland *Making Let's Play/Let's Play Lyrics *Peter Pan Volume 11: Numbers *Beanstalk Bunny/Numbers 123 *The 101 Dalmatians *Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl *Making Numbers 123/Numbers 123 Lyrics *Alice In Wonderland Volume 12: At Home *Canary Row/Home *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Apes Of Wrath *Making Home/Home Lyrics *Home Tweet Home Volume 13: My Body *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too/Move Body *Texas Tom *The Last Hungry Cat *Making Move Body/Move Body Lyrics *Big Top Bunny Volume 14: Party Time *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/It's Party Time *Pluto's Party *Making It's Party Time/It's Party Time Lyrics *Oliver and Company *The Aristocats Volume 15: Cooking *The Little Mermaids *Jerry and the Lion/Cooking *Sleeping Beauty *Making Cooking/Cooking Lyrics *Mickey's Birthday Party Volume 16: Flights of Fantasy *Mickey and the Beanstalk/It's a Sky High Celebration *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day *Peter Pan *Making It's a Sky High Celebration/It's a Sky High Celebration Lyrics *Dumbo Volume 17: The Forest *Bambi/Walk In The Forest *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too/The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers Lyrics *Robin Hood *Sleeping Beauty Volume 18: The Sea *The Simple Things/I Have Fun *Pinocchio *Tugboat Granny *Making I Have Fun/I Have Fun Lyrics *The Little Mermaids Volume 19: Let's Travel *Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip/Let's Take a Trip *Dumbo *Melody Time: Little Toot *Making Let's Take a Trip/Let's Take a Trip Lyrics *Tugboat Mickey Volume 20: Colours *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/Colours *Hare-Abian Nights *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Making Colours/Colours Lyrics *The Jungle Book Volume 21: Wild Animals *Pluto at the Zoo/Wild Animals *The Lion King *The Jungle Book *Making Wild Animals/Wild Animals Lyrics *The Rescuers Down Under Volume 22: Funny Faces *Bambi *Hare Splitter/2 Eyes 1 Nose *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Making 2 Eyes 1 Nose/2 Eyes 1 Nose Lyrics *Dumbo Volume 23: Country Life *Old MacDonald Duck/Country Life *Farmyard Symphony *Lady and the Tramps *Making Country Life/Country Life Lyrics *The Fox and the Hounds Volume 24: Music *Long-Haired Hare/Music Makes Me Sing *Symphony Hour *Cinderella *Making Music Makes Me Sing/Music Makes Me Sing Lyrics *The Aristocats Volume 25: Mountains *My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Its A Pretty Day *Alpine Climbers *Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix-Up *Making Its A Pretty Day/Its A Pretty Day Lyrics *A Goofy Movie Volume 26: Changing Seasons *Bambi/Its Summer *Beauty and the Beast *The Fox and the Hounds *Making Its Summer/Its Summer Lyrics *Springtime for Pluto Volume 27: Fairyland *Sleeping Beauty/Abra Ka Dabra *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Peter Pan *The Little Mermaids/Poor Unfortunate Souls Lyrics *The Swan Princess Volume 28: The City *Lady and the Tramps/In the City *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Oliver and Company *Making In the City/In the City Lyrics *The Aristocats Volume 29: Wild West *Texas Tom/Wild West *An American Tail: Fievel Goes Wes *Making Wild West/Wild West Lyrics *Pancho's Hideaway *Melody Time: Pecos Bill Volume 30: Everyday Life *Slicked-up Pup/Everyday Life *Teachers are People *Pinocchio *Making Everyday Life/Everyday Life Lyrics *Bath Day Volume 31: Big and Small *Mickey's Garden *Lady and the Tramps/Big and Small *Jerry's Cousin *Making Big and Small/Big and Small Lyrics *Mickey and the Beanstalk Volume 32: Faraway Places *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too/Faraway Places *Aladdin *Making Faraway Places/Faraway Places Lyrics *The Simple Things *Peter Pan Volume 33: Villains *The Little Mermaids/Villains *Oliver and Company *Making Villains/Villains Lyrics *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *The Swan Princess Category:Canal Famille Category:Disney characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Games Category:English-language films